Truth or Dare
by Xandria
Summary: A game of truth or dare gets a little messy.


# TRUTH OR DARE

"Ok kids lets make camp here and we head for the Stargate tomorrow." 

As they made camp it started to rain. It was a summer shower taking the edge off the summer heat. Carter sighed as she let the rain wash over her face cooling the slight sunburn that kissed her face. 

"Better be careful or soon we can call you Rudolph." O'Neill said as he wiped a drop of aloe lotion on her nose. 

"Look who's talking, sir." Gesturing to his sunburn which seemed much worse. 

Jack took a moment to appreciate the effect the rain had on her tank top before heading over to help Daniel with his tent. 

_He just checked me out! _Sam thought as she glanced down to see what he saw. The rain had plastered her top to her body and not even the sport bra she wore hid the curves._ Well maybe they might remember I'm a girl._

After Carter finished setting up the camp fire after the brief rain shower the team sat a round it eating their MRE's. 

"You would think if they can send someone up in space they could make these actually taste like food." O'Neill stated. "So anyone bring any cards? how about any good stories?" 

"I can tell you about the ancient culture of...." 

"No!" Jack said saving them all from a long boring lecture. "Ok how about a game of truth or dare." 

"What? Are we twelve years old now." Carter laughed. 

"Ok for that you get to go first." Jack dared her silently to refuse. 

Just to see the look of shock on his face. "Truth." 

"Hmm. What is the most embarrassing thing you ever did?" 

"Uh let me see." Carter thought for a moment. "In high school when I was in cheerleading practice I did a back flip into the captain of the football team." 

"You were a cheerleader?" Daniel asked. "Not after that." 

"What is a cheerleader?" Teal'c asked. 

"Ok Daniel," She said after he finished explaining to Teal'c. "What is your most embarrassing moment?" "We might be here awhile." Jack quipped receiving a glare from daniel.

"Uh…" Daniel hesitated. "I'll take dare." 

Jack whispered into Carter's ear. 

"Hey no fair!" 

"Sorry Daniel. You have to circle the fire three times while acting like a monkey." 

"Jack! Sam!" 

"I couldn't think of anything." Sam apologized with a shrug of her shoulders." 

"I don't understand the purpose of this game, O'Neill." Teal'c stated watching Daniel make a fool of himself. 

Daniel glared at them silently plotting his revenge."There Happy now." 

"I always thought you were a space monkey." Jack said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. 

"Ok Jack Your turn." Teal'c whispered a suggestion causing Daniel eyes to light up with glee." 

"Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth" Not liking the glint of Daniel eyes. 

"Chicken." 

"Alright Dare. Bring it on." He challenged. 

Doing his best impression of a menacing laugh. "Ok You have to tickle Sam for two minutes straight." 

"Hey!" Yelled Sam. 

"You can try to stop him. And if he can't do that he has to jump in that mud puddle over there." 

"Prepare to get muddy!" Sam yelled as she dodged him. Sam shrieked as Jack made a grab for her. Having just barely got away Sam tried to keep the fire between them. Using her skills as a soldier to evade his attack. Jack nearly knocked Teal'c over as he made another grab for her. This time he caught her. 

"No way I'm jumping in the mud." He warned. Sam half screamed and laughed as he tickled her ribs. Using her martial art training she dumped him on the ground and ran to the other side of the fire. 

Caught up in the hunt Jack began to try to anticipate her next move. He faked grabbing her from right and leaped over Daniel and caught her. He held her arms behind her back so she couldn't surprise him but she managed to use her leg to trip him causing them both to fall to the ground. Unfortunately she wasn't able to free herself. 

"Start timing Daniel." jack called after holding her arms above her head with one hand and capturing her legs between his. 

"Jack! Stop.... I can't breathe." Sam said in between fits of laughter. 

"Then don't laugh." Jack said lightening up as he tickled her, very aware of her body wiggling against him. 

"Thirty seconds." Daniel stated causing Sam to try to throw Jack off her causing her body to rub even closer to jack. 

Holy Hanna this is turning him on...as well. She admitted to herself as she noticed the pressure against her hip. 

"Three, two, one." 

"My side arm I swear!" Jack whispered even though he wasn't wearing one. 

"You thought the monkey thing was bad?" Carter threatened as jack helped her off the ground. 

"Teal'c, Truth or Dare." Jack asked. 

"Dare." 

"Pick Daniel up and place him in the puddle." 

"Hey!" Daniel shouted as he did just that. 

Sam picked up Jack's side arm and handed it to him. "Your side arm?" She said with a raised eyebrow. 


End file.
